nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr3amyDr3amyWa1fu NODD/Dere types, Zodiacs (My way)
The Dere types are in alphabetical order and the Zodiac signs are in order. (There are all 13 Dere types, their definitions are listed) The signs and Dere types Aries: Dandere Taurus: Deredere Gemini: Hajidere Cancer: Himedere/Oujidere Leo: Kamidere Virgo: Kanedere Libra: Kuudere Scorpio: Mayadere Sagittarius: Tsundere Capricorn: Undere Aquarius: YandeGuire Pisces: Yandere Dere type Definitions * Dandere: A character archetype that entails someone being quiet which is usually associated with shyness. "Dan" comes from the word "danmari" which means silent and taciturn. "Dere" means to become "lovey dovey" * Deredere: It means lovestruck in modern Japanese * Hajidere: The blushing type dere. This type of character face would get easily red to the point where it’ll blush even to simple things. Different from Dandere, Hajidere got shy only to certain person. They’ll easily get red infront of that certain someone, causing them difficulty in confessing their feelings. * Himedere: A female character that wants to be treated like a royal. * Oujidere: The male equivalent of Himedere. * Kamidere: A Japanese term used to describe people (and usually anime characters) with a God-complex. These characters are usually proud and/or arrogant and take no shame in stating what (they believe) they are best at. Sometimes they may also be a typical Tsundere. * Kanedere: Comes from the words “kane”, meaning “money” or “gold”, and “dere” meaning “lovey-dovey”. This means that you generally only show affection to those with status and money– or only care about status and money. * Kuudere: A character who initially acts cold and distant, but becomes affectionate after they open up to you. From the word “Kuuru” meaning “cool”. So a kuudere could best be described as someone cold on the outside, but warm on the inside. Basically, they are someone who isolates themselves, and even though they may have friends, portray themselves as harsh and emotionless around them. Sometimes, kuuderes are genuinely unemotional, and other times they just put on a mask of not being emotionally invested in order to protect their own feelings. Kuuderes project an aura of aloofness, even coldness. * Mayadere: Is literally a trait from a tsundere for some reason, mayaderes are very similar to a tsundere's characteristics , it is says that a mayadere is a deadly dangerous tsundere . A mayadere usually starts off as an antagonist trying to kill the someone but switches sides after falling in love. * Tsundere: The most popular and well known of the “deredere” species, is a portmanteau of tsuntsun (to turn away with disgust) and deredere. It refers to a character who (at least initially) acts cold, critical, hostile or even downright violent towards the main character/love interest but shows a softer, warmer side over time. Often their antagonistic behavior is directly proportional to how much of a romantic connection there is between them and their target; hence you’ll have tsunderes being friendly to everyone except the hapless hero, who will be punched into orbit for so much as looking at them funny (expect lots of blushing and awkward denials from the tsundere if she gets called on it or if the hero compliments her in some way). * Undere: Sticks to and believes everything the main protagonist of an anime, game etc says. * YandeGuire: A rare type of personality and very hard to find in medias. The definition of the name is the combination of the name Yandere and Yangire; Yande - Yandere, Gire - Yangire.A Yandeguire is a person who suffers more than one or two personalities, they sure are far more chaotic. * Yandere: A portmanteau of “Yanderu” which means “mentally ill” and of course, deredere. This is the psychotic b!#$%. The yandere seems very sweet at first, and is likely very innocent for the most part. S/he is definitely very affectionate towards the hero. In fact, the yandere is so obsesed and infatuated with the hero that s/he will resort to anything to prevent anyone from getting between her (or him) and the hero. This includes stalking and in many cases, gruesome violence towards perceived threats to their relationship, or even suicide. -Jashin Empress Category:Blog posts Category:The Community Plaza Times